The Beginning or the End?
by Navaer
Summary: Sequel to Take A Chance. Afer a kiss, Catherine an Warrick's relationship is looking better. Will it last? And Sara's got a little delimna that could ruin HER relationship with a coworker! CWR,Snickers now. Chap.3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A:N: Okay, this is kind of a short intro into the third part in my little series... not sure it has a name.. anyway, this is about the case anda new little delimna in theplot... here goes:

* * *

**

"Hey Gris," I say, walking into his office after leaving Warrick in the locker room. I smile at Grissom, getting an inquisitive look in return.

"Yes?" he asks. His eyes search my face, confused at my suddenly happy aura.

"So... where are we on the Andrews-Robbins case?" I cock my head.

"Well, Sara and I paid Mr. Samson a visit..." I know he is trying to make me impatient.

"And?" I press.

"He claims all he did was buy the women a drink. He never drugged them," Grissom gives me one of his half-smiles.

I grin, "Of course he didn't... so did you get anything else?" I am so anxious to get this guy. I also know that if I don't press to get Samson, Sara will go out of her way to get him. Sometimes, I'm surprised Sara hasn't killed anyone out of anger yet.

"Well, I paid Doc Robbins another visit," he says. "And he found a pubic hair on Shelly Andrews..." I raise my eyebrows hopefully. "It matches Samson."

"Okay then... we know he bought them drinks and had sex with them," I say. "Now we need to connect him to the Rohypnol. Then we got him."

"Well we know he's lying about the drugging. Doc is positive that they were drugged with their drinks, so now we need the drugs and his prints on the bottle." Grissom nods, almost to himself.

I look at him, unbelievingly, "Can't we get a warrant for his house? This should be enough evidence!" Sara walks up, her eyes lighting up at the mention of a warrant.

"We have a warrant?" she asks, looking just as impatient as I am.

"Greg went to get it," Grissom says, unsmilingly.

"You mean Greg got it," says Greg, as he walks up behind Sara.

I grin, and respond, "Let's get him!" Greg and Sara laugh at my enthusiasm, even though we all know that they are just as anxious to get the girls' killer in jail.

* * *

Just as we pass the break room, on our way out to Greg's Tahoe, Sara stops. "Uh, guys, I'll catch up to you." She says, and goes into the break room. I see Greg back up a few paces to peek inside.

Just as he and I suspected, Nick is in the room, too. He and Sara start whispering. Then something that surprises us: Nick leans down and kisses Sara.

"Dude," Greg is struck dumb. I smile widely, proud that Sara has gotten over Grissom. _Way to go girl_, I think.

I start walking again, but stop suddenly, when I see that I am the only one walking. Greg is still staring at the couple. But, I see someone who I immediately knew shouldn't have seen the kiss: Grissom. He is standing stock-still, watching Nick and Sara. I see hurt in his eyes for a brief moment, before he turns away and continues out to the car.

I watch him, and then look back at the break room again. Nick's back is turned, getting coffee. Sara is watching Grissom walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:drum roll here goes: **

* * *

"Sara," Grissom nods at her as she reaches us. We're just getting into Grissom's Tahoe. I grab the passenger seat and Greg gets in the back, muttering something about wanting to drive. I laugh, knowing that Grissom would never switch places with Greg unless he was unconscious and tied up.

"Here's a map," I hand the Mapquest paper to Grissom, then take the opportunity of him looking at it, to throw a glance back at Sara. She looks calm, but I see her lips are tight and she is avoiding eye contact with Greg and me. I give Greg a glare to tell him to bug off. He is doing his best not to grin, I think for Sara's sake more than Grissom's. We've all known Sara had a major crush, or maybe more, for Grissom since... longer than we'd known Sara. And we all saw how hurt Sara got, and how much of an idiot Grissom was about her.

Grissom starts the ignition, and we are all silent. Greg and I sneak glances at the other two, trying to see the after effects of Nick and Sara's kiss. Grissom, as usual, is able to hide any emotion. The only indicator that he saw the kiss was that he refuses to talk to anyone, only occasionally asking me to show him the map again.

Sara, on the other hand, is upset. I see her "itching" her eye every once in awhile, wiping away silent tears. I decide to leave it for now. I feel my leg vibrating all of a sudden, and realize it's my cell phone. The muffled ring tone becomes clearer as I get it out of my pocket. My eyes widen as I see the caller I.D. It's Warrick.

"Willows," I answer, pretending I don't know it's him, so as not to draw attention from the others, mainly Greg.

"Hey Cath," Warrick says. "I'm getting off shift... I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite."

"Oh," I say, disappointed that I can't go. "I'm still in the middle of the serial. We're actually on our way to the suspect's home."

"Okay," Warrick responds, sounding a little disappointed himself. I smile, happy that he feels the same way I do. "Well, good luck with the case. Congrats on getting a warrant...or I'm guessing you got one."

"Yeah, we did," I say. "I'm sorry... I'll see you later."

"Bye," he says, and hangs up.

"Bye," I echo to the dead line. Hanging up, I sneak another look at Greg. He's grinning. _Aw shit!_ I think. I mouth "shut up" to him, sensing he knows more than he should. He smiles innocently, and looks out the window.

* * *

Once we get to Samson's house, we all get out, and Grissom grabs his kit. Sara is the first to get to the door, and bangs on it loudly. We all want to get the SOB, but Sara wants to with a passion that I don't think even I can compete with.

Opening the door, and seeing us, James Samson rolls his eyes, "Oh, just my luck. I was about to grab a beer and watch the game."

"Yes, well, I'm not sure you'll be getting to watch any game for quite a while," Grissom responds, smiling lightly, back to his old self. Sara holds the warrant up to Samson's face, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Whatever," he says, letting us in. He doesn't seem worried at all. Just then, I look over to the Tahoe, and notice that the garbage cans are right by it.

"Grissom," I tap Gris on the shoulder, and point to the cans. I look at Samson, who looks confused. Then he sees where I am pointing, and gulps. _What an idiot_, I think. He's a cop, who most think would know a little better how to hide evidence.

Grissom turns back to the suspect, and says, "Well, if you'll stay here, I think the garbage man might be a little late." He goes to the can, and digs through it with gloves. After a minute or so, he pulls up a small medicine bottle. Greg, Sara, and I turn back to Samson, smiles on each of our faces.

* * *

After we call Brass, and Samson is picked up, we all drive back to the lab. Grissom let's Sara, Greg, and me leave, while he lifts prints off the med bottle to compare to Samson.

I call Warrick, but he doesn't pick up. Then I go home, take a shower, and start breakfast for Lindsey and my mom.

"Morning Mom," Lindsey comes in the kitchen, yawning. She grabs a piece of buttered toast and asks, "What's up?"

I smile, "Good morning. I just finished up a case... did you finish your homework?" I give her a look, basically telling her that if she didn't, she'd better know how to lie and tell me she did. She's a teen, and what teen finishes their homework every single night their whole life? I still want her to get good grades, so I at least try to get her to finish it.

"Yes I did," she answers. "I swear." Relieved, knowing that the "I swear" part means she's not lying, I turn back to the eggs I'm making.

"Oh, Catherine, dear," Mom comes in, talking fast, as usual. "Your co-worker... Thorrick, was it? Anyway, some man with the last name "Brown" called." I smile at the "Thorrick" comment.

Lindsey grins at me, and I respond, "Thanks Mom. Want some toast?" _Am I seriously _that_ transparent? _I wonder. _Even Lindsey knows something is going on! _So much for teenagers being self-absorbed.

"Bye sweetie," I give Lindsey a hug, as my mom and she go out to the car to go to the school.

I go back into my bedroom, grabbing my cordless and dialing Rick's number. He picks up after three rings, "Catherine?"

"Hey," I answer. "You sure are confident." I remark, smiling.

"Uh... yeah," he says half-heartedly. "Cath... I'm filing."

"What?" I'm confused.

"F-for divorce... I'm filing for divorce," he answers. "I talked to Tina. It turns out she was thinking about it, too... well, I didn't really expect it, that's all. It shouldn't have been a surprise."

"Oh, Rick," I'm concerned for him, even after the kiss and the fact that I'd been hoping they would get divorced. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah... I'm fine," Warrick says.

Thinking for a moment, I ask him, "My mom just took Lindsey to school, and then she's running some errands. Do you want to come over for breakfast?"

I smile when he answers, "I'll be there in 10."

**A/N: Like? No? Tell me! -Carrie**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HELLO! _okay i have your attention. I've changed the style of writing from being present to past. as in instead of saying "hi" i say. its "hi" i SAID... sorry i gotta make it clear to anyone who's like me and takes an hour to understand something. i know its weird and abrupt but i think it helps me type chaps fast so i can load new ones... sorry bout that! enjoy!**

* * *

I was just unloading eggs and bacon materials from the fridge, when Warrick knocked at the door. He laughed when I opened it, and he saw the apron I was wearing over my clothes.

"Don't tell me you seriously wear that thing when you cook," he grinned. I chocked back a laugh, and shook my head. "Good," he said. "Because I'd rather you take _off_ your clothes." He leaned in and we kissed. We stayed awhile at the door, just kissing. When I added some tongue, he eagerly obliged with his.

"You hungry?" I asked when we stopped.

He grinned, and kissed me again, before answering, "Starving. Do you want me to help?" I smiled, and nodded gratefully.

So we both made our way to the kitchen and I showed him where everything we needed was. I chopped bell peppers, onions, and tomatoes while he mixed eggs and milk. While he used those ingredients to make us each an omelet, I fried bacon and made smoothies.

By the time we were done, and I had thrown down the apron in triumph, the kitchen's aromas were drifting through the entire house. I was surprised that the neighbors hadn't come asking for food.

"Wow, Cath," Warrick smiled, helping carry our food to the dining table. "This looks delicious."

"Well what'd ya expect?" I asked sarcastically, smiling. "I'm a grown woman and a mother. If I didn't know how to cook… well let's just say Lindsey would be long dead before she learned how to cook anything but a hot pocket."

Warrick smiled and asked, "She being a teenager now?"

I laughed, "Please! She was _before_ she became one!" I set the bacon on the table, and added, "I just hope high school knocks some _maturity _into her eventually."

"Or she might turn into a bully like _someone_ we all know was…" Warrick grinned. I gasped, pretending to glare at him.

Slapping him lightly, I teased, "It's lucky you don't have a kid at Lindsey's school. They might become a victim of the Willows' wrath." I smiled.

"On the other hand, she might follow the example she has now." Warrick set the omelets on the table, and kissed me. "You really are a good person, Cath."

I smiled at him, and we sat down to eat. "Thanks," I said. "I needed the company."

"Anything to be with you," he answered.

**A/U: like? that review button ain't for nuthin'! -carrie**


End file.
